Navidad
by Leilael
Summary: Historia corta, Dante escapandose en Navidad para celebrar con alguien muy especial.


**Devil May Cry no es mío. Escribo esta historia breve, no me convenció del todo pero en fin xD**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!  
><strong>

**Feliz Navidad**

La Navidad dejó de ser una de sus fechas favoritas del año mucho tiempo atrás. Cuando era niño amaba la navidad, lo cual cambió cuando su familia se fue al infierno. Optó por salir de casa días antes para irse a refugiar en cualquier agujero oscuro, sin lucecitas, ni cantos, árboles o adornos. Amaba las fiestas, pero la navidad era muy dolorosa.

Sus socias en ocasiones le preguntaban a dónde iba; él respondía con una sonrisa petulante, al asegurar que iría a un bar a irse con cualquier chica que viera. Sin embargo mentía, se quedaba solo, en cualquier lugar intentando no pensar.

Camina distraídamente por la calle, los adornos ya están puestos. Da un bufido, pues los ha visto desde Octubre, Halloween y Navidad se han juntado, se pregunta si el algún momento comenzarán las ventas navideñas el Día de San Valentín. Se enteró que en Japón la celebración es diferente, así que decidió hacer un pequeño viaje.

Salió temprano de casa, se aseguró que Lady y Trish no lo vieran, se dirige al aeropuerto, se fugará otro año más con éxito. Sonríe triunfal, como si se estuviera escapando de un castigo de su madre, de la cárcel o algo así. Su sonrisa cae cuando ve a Nero esperándolo a las afueras del recibidor. La sonrisa socarrona toma lugar en su rostro, su andar se vuelve arrogante, se aproxima al burlarse del malencarado adolescente:

— ¿Qué pasa niño?, ¿vienes a darme un abrazo de despedida y llorarás como una niñita? — Dante se ríe, sigue haciéndolo después del puñetazo que el chico estrella en su cara. — Eso no fue un beso dulce. — Nero resopla:

— ¡Ya! ¡Basta! ¡Maldición, no tengo porque soportarte anciano! — Dante señala el camino al decir con calma:

— Vete y déjame hacer lo que estoy haciendo.

— No puedo viejo, hay una plaga de demonios en Fortuna.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?, Ve allá y extermínalos. — Nero talla su rostro.

— No entiendes. — Respira profundo, no quiere que lleguen los policías a intentar detenerlo, por haberle disparado al viejo idiota. — Kyrie me pidió que viniera, por mí no lo hubiera hecho. Ella me convención, porque es algo peligroso para una sola persona. — Dante ríe al decir:

— Más si se trata de un niño como tú. —

Nero suelta un gruñido, Dante se ríe. Después de ello no hablaron, ni al dirigirse a la estación del tren ni en las horas de trayecto. Dante cruzó los brazos, se recargó en la ventana y se puso a dormir, mientras Nero se moría del aburrimiento. Al llegar las cosas no fueron más animadas, Dante caminó por las calles de manera socarrona, saludaba a sus admiradoras, seguía con su sonrisa perfecta. Nero seguía su camino en silencio, rogando por llegar ya y salir corriendo a cualquier lugar, Dante lo exasperaba.

Los adornos navideños cuelgan de las casas, las tiendas, los árboles, están por todas partes como los villancicos. Nero escucha un leve gruñido de molestia de parte de Dante.

Los cazadores entran al salón principal de la Orden, donde aguarda un enorme árbol navideño, más cantos y personas felices. Están Lady y Trish, las cuales dan la bienvenida a sus amigos. Kyrie se aproxima al decir:

— Me alegra que aceptara pasar las fiestas con nosotros. — Dante le da una sonrisa encantadora, al mentir:

— A mí también nena. — Alguien llama a la castaña, la cual se marcha dejando a los cazadores. Dante pide con seriedad:

— ¿Dónde está la plaga de demonios? — Lady le da un golpecito en la espalda al decirle:

— Dante, no es para tanto, además a ti no te gusta trabajar, pero siempre te desapareces en estas fechas. — Trish se ríe un poco antes de intervenir:

— Relájate. — Dente les da la espalda al decir:

— Iré a caminar. —

Lady, Trish y Nero ven al hombre de rojo alejarse con paso lento, parece algo cansando. Ellos no lo encontraron después de eso, él se volvió a desaparecer en navidad.

Dante está en una habitación oscura de un hotel, sobre la mesa vestida con un mantel hay una vela blanca la cual lo ilumina, él sonríe con cariño, dice al poner un regalo sobre la mesa:

— Feliz navidad mamá. Este año es un portarretratos más bonito. — Él toma la foto que está ante él, la saca con cuidado del portarretratos, abre el regalo, saca un cuadro nuevo y reluciente, pone con delicadeza la foto de su madre dentro, le da un beso en la frente al asegurar. — También estoy feliz de compartir la navidad sólo contigo. —

Él le sonríe mientras el reloj marca un minuto después de las doce, ya es navidad. Mientras tanto en ciudad Fortuna hay una gran celebración con luces, música a todo volumen y mucho baile aunado a los abrazos.


End file.
